


Good King Wenceslas

by BekahRose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack playing Naked Hide 'n' Seek after the Hub's Christmas Party. (Set sometime after Meat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good King Wenceslas

Lights twinkled around the darkened Hub and the soft strains of ‘Come All Ye Faithful’ filled the air. From Ianto’s position on the floor in Jack’s office, the lights looked like multi-coloured stars, though that could have been a side effect of the eggnog Owen had been touting as a ‘Harper speciality’. The party had been a success; even Owen had stopped complaining and gotten into the spirit of the holiday… But that had been several hours ago and now he was lying on the floor, half naked and starting to feel the chill from the concrete floor.

The others, Gwen, Rhys, Tosh and Owen, had all left shortly after eleven, the three Torchwood agents had been well on their way to ‘Falling-Down-Drunk’ and Rhys had offered to play designated driver when Jack had been unable to find the keys to the SUV or Owen’s car. Chuckling, Ianto reached under the desk and after a moment, retrieved the keys to the SUV. Setting them onto the blotter, he pulled himself up and made his way out of the office as the music Tosh had set up for the party, began to cycle through the playlist once more.

Stretching, he called out, “Ready or not Jack…” and he made his way towards the kitchenette.

A thorough search of the kitchenette, the armoury, the corridor leading to the tourist office and Tosh’s work station, and Ianto was no closer to finding Jack when the music switched from the lively ‘Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer’ to something softer and much more traditional in the way of carols.  
He made his way through Owen’s med-bay as the song changed once again. Without really paying much attention, he began to hum along, pulling open drawers in his search for Jack. He shut the last drawer, empty save for Owen’s car keys and moved to the desk. Shifting the chair aside, the latest piece of tech to come through the rift, caught his attention. The carol changed once again and a slow smile pulled at the corners of Ianto’s mouth.

Taking the tech, he fiddled briefly with the switches and grinned as the tiny screen came to life. Jack had already cleared it for use two days ago, confirming that it was, indeed something that they could use when out in the field; primitive by 51st Century standards, but the cutting edge in biometric scanners during the latter half of the 28th Century.

Ianto moved quickly through the Hub, back up to Jack’s office. Holding the scanner in front of him, he beamed as it picked up a swirling mass of vibrant reds and oranges coming from the direction of the corridor leading to the archives. He sat the scanner down and headed towards the archives, all the while humming along with the carols that seemed to reach every corner of the Hub.

Ianto knew the moment he got closer to Jack’s hiding spot; the man could probably generate enough heat to never warrant a heating bill. “Found you,” he muttered, closing in on Jack and where he’d hidden himself amongst a wall of filing cabinets.

“Took you long enough,” Jack chuckled, pulling Ianto closer. “I’d almost given up.”

Ianto pushed Jack back against the wall and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Closing his eyes, he smirked against Jack’s lips as the carol changed again and couldn’t help but think how appropriate it was that his favourite Christmas carol was about a man whose boss gave off a trail of heat wherever he went.


End file.
